1. Filed of the Invention
This invention directs itself to oil flow restrictor systems for use in an internal combustion engine. In particular, this invention directs itself to an oil flow restrictor having a means for independently restricting fluid flow in two substantially orthogonal directions. Still further, this invention directs itself to an oil flow restrictor having a tubular housing member adapted for insert into an oil passage of an internal combustion engine. More in particular, this invention directs itself to an oil flow restrictor having a pair of orifices for independently restricting the oil flow in both an axial direction and a transverse direction. Further, this invention directs itself to an oil restrictor having a unitary structure wherein an inlet chamber is fluidly coupled to both the axial flow restricting orifice and the transverse flow restricting orifice. Still further, this invention directs itself to an oil restrictor system which includes a transverse fluid outlet defined by an annular slot formed in the sidewall of the tubular housing member.
2. Prior Art
Fluid flow restriction systems are well-known in the art. The best known prior art to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,612,150; 2,713,336; 2,842,962; 3,354,966; 3,733,902; 3,778,039; 3,921,672; 3,965,880; 4,234,008; and, 4,334,554.
Some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,234,008 and 3,921,672 are directed to fluid chokes for controlling a fluid flow in a single axial direction. While these systems have orifices extending through the annular sidewalls of the choke bodies, these orifices form inlet passages for restricting the fluid flow only in a singular axial direction. Such systems could be employed for restricting oil flow in an internal combustion engine, but they must be located in an oil passage which supplies oil flow to both the left and right upper portions of the internal combustion engine. However, when these prior art systems are applied to internal combustion engines in this fashion they do not permit the control of oil flow to both the left and right upper portions of the engine to be independent of one another, as the single axial restriction controls the fluid flow to both sides of the engine simultaneously. Therefore, such prior art systems cannot compensate for externally applied forces which effect the fluid flow, such as centrifugal force generated when the vehicle traverses an oval track in a single direction at a high rate of speed. In contradistinction, the present invention overcomes this problem by incorporating a pair of orifices to independently restrict the fluid flow in two orthogonal directions, allowing the cross-sectional flow area of each orifice to be a predetermined size to compensate for centrifugal forces which are expected to be applied to the internal combustion engine. In other applications, both orifices may be equally sized to provide substantially equal oil restricted oil flow to both the left and right upper portions of a V-block internal combustion engine.
In other prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,996, there are provided fluid flow restriction devices intended for insert into a fluid flow conduit or passage. However, such devices require 0-ring seals for sealing the passage and restraining movement of the restrictor. While these devices may include a plurality of input and output ports extending through the tubular body wall, they still can only provide independently controlled fluid flow restriction in a singular direction. Whereas, the present invention has the advantage of independently controlling a fluid flow in two substantially orthogonal directions.